A High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) network denotes a 3.5 generation mobile communication scheme that can transmit and receive data via an HSDPA much more quickly than Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) corresponding to 3rd mobile communication technology.
In the HSDPA network, when data communication is being performed between both terminals, a current channel capacity should be verified in order to prevent packet loss that may occur due to exceeding of the channel capacity and to effectively use a channel.
In the case of a channel capacity estimation algorithm between both terminals in an existing Internet Protocol (IP) network, a server end may transmit a data packet and an additional probing packet. A client end may receive the probing packet and analyze the received probing packet. Therefore, the channel capacity estimation algorithm may be used to estimate the channel capacity in a wired IP network with a relatively greater bandwidth in comparison to a wireless network.
In the channel capacity estimation algorithm, the additional probing packets use a channel in the wireless network with a less channel capacity, which results in reducing an available channel capacity of an actual data packet.